Black Swan
by Lara Pond
Summary: El Ballet Clásico es un arte, al igual que tocar instrumentos de cuerdas, Hermione y Fleur se conocen dentro del ensayo, pero pronto pasará a mayores. Fleurmione, Femslash, Locura del Cisne
1. Acto 1

Una clase de ballet normal. Fleur se esforzaba lo máximo para poder llegar a las aberturas y pisar en puntas de pies para hacer giros increíbles en el aire.

—Excelente Delacour, sigue así y podrás verte en Europa—Le decía su profesor.

Ella asintió felizmente y se dedico a continuar con sus pasos. Todo era rutina y repetición, rutina y repetición. Sus compañeras la admiraban mucho, alguna que otra le envidiaba, pero nada mas.

—Muy bien, como trabajaron tan duro se merecen un descanso—Y ni bien terminó de decir eso, todas se desplomaron en el suelo, algunas estirándose, otras tomando agua, Fleur simplemente no se detuvo, todas estaban acostumbradas a su exigencia permanente, sabían que por ello era la mejor.

—También me olvidé de mencionar que tendrán el placer de practicar con música en vivo— Dijo y muchas se alegraron— Una exitosa joven pianista vendrá dentro de unos minutos a tocar mientras bailan, y luego tocara el violín solo para ustedes—

Y mientras hablaba, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, vestida de forma exquisita, ojos avellana y cara bien proporcionada al igual que un cuerpo esbelto que podría fácilmente hacerse pasar por una bailarina, entró a la sala, el profesor fue tomado por sorpresa y rápidamente la presento como Hermione Granger la genio de los instrumentos de cuerda, y les dejo con ella.

—Muy bien, ya saben que hacer, no me avergüencen—

—No profesor—Repitieron a coro todas en la sala, y satisfecho el hombre se fue de allí.

—Así me gusta—Dijo y se fue de allí.

Tan rápido como se fue, todas salieron como cotorras a chismosear con la nueva chica. Ella se limitó a responder cortésmente a todo sin entrar en detalles y les dijo que era mejor comenzar el ensayo de una vez, todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron.

Era un baile simple, el Cisne Negro, la canción era lúgubre, pero hermosa en manos de Hermione, Fleur podía sentir como se dejaba llevar por la melodía cada paso que daba era bellísimo de apreciar.

Llego un momento en que todas abrieron paso para dejarla pasar a Hermione al centro.

Hermione se quedo observando anonadada como perpetuaba cada movimiento, era como un Cisne de verdad, nada mas que mil veces mas bello y llamativo.

Al terminar recibieron ovaciones de pie propias y de Hermione misma. No podía creer el talento de la otra chica.

Ella tan solo agradeció y se sentó para estirar.

Mientras lo hacían Hermione decidió tocar una mas melódica para cambiar el ambiente, y era el turno de Fleur de quedar sin aire, era bellísimo, no podía creer que alguien tocara así de bien el violín y el piano.

Se quedó perdida mirándola, apreciando cada nota que era tan profunda que podía sentir su pecho hundirse bajo la presión que ocasionaba.

—Maravilloso—Dijo susurrando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione le escuchara, y le dio una sonrisa.

—Gracias—

Fleur se sonrojo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa con gracia.

El resto de la clase consto de lo mismo, mas baile y hermosas melodías de Hermione con exelentes pasos y vueltas de Fleur.

Era un ambiente único en verdad.


	2. Acto 2

**Capítulo 2: Alas negras**

Busco su ropa, se aseguró que estuvieran completamente limpias antes de guardarlas en el bolso. Encontró a un lado sus zapatos, rosa claro con las tiras, también los guardo al igual que las calzas del mismo color.

Hoy el profesor le había pedido que vaya especialmente temprano a las 5 de la mañana al salón, y ella sin rechistar aceptó, sabía que hace tiempo que estaba buscando el momento para promoverla a Francia, pero quería que ella lo supiera en privado para no crear revuelos y celos en sus compañeras que lamentablemente no eran tan talentosas como para entrar a esa beca.

Entonces se apuró en vestirse, un suave vestido azul coral con pendientes a juego y unos tacones de muerte lenta. De esa forma fue directamente al sitio acordado.

Al llegar se encontró con que las luces estaban apagadas, y había un silencio sepulcral, pensó que tal vez había llegado muy a punto mientras que su profesor tendía a tomarse unos diez minutos extras en llegar.

Dejo el bolso contra una de las paredes y se encontró con el espejo frente a ella, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la de ballet, era una buena idea según ella comenzar a practicar ya mismo, no podía perder más tiempo, así que con una rapidez inhumana se alistó, ató las tiras a su pantorrilla y tobillo y se miró al espejo para ver el fino acabado, luego comenzó a trenzarse el cabello y a recogerlo en un rodete en su nuca.

—Listo—Finalizó alisando su flequillo. Y con tranquilidad comenzó a calentar y estirar antes de moverse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras ella creía estar sola, llegó el hombre. Fleur daba saltos en el aire extendiendo completamente sus piernas para luego hacer el giro de gracia, con cada movimiento era aterrador el parecido a un cisne, delicado y hermoso.

—Muy bien, veo que contra todo pronóstico y probabilidad, sigues mejorando—Le felicito aplaudiendo mientras Fleur se detenía.

—Profesor, se lo agradezco, hago mi mejor esfuerzo—dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo se, y se nota, por ello estas aqui—busco un asiento cerca de la chica y a invitó a sentarse en frente suyo— Fleur, hoy estoy aquí, para darte esto— le extendió un folio— mira lo que hay adentro—

Obedeciendo Fleur abrió el folio y se encontró con los papeles de las becas, ella ya era una estudiante francesa oficialmente, no pudo retener la sorpresa, casi grita, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y miró a su profesor sumamente feliz.

—Gracias, gracias, oh dios, gracias—

—No hay de que, te lo mereces, estuve investigando y a ellos les parece mas que bien que estes allí el año que viene, esta es una oportunidad única, ellos mismos en persona te solicitaron, lograron ver en ti todo el talento que aun falta explotar, eres única Fleur—Le dijo sumamente agradecido de tener una estudiante como ella, de no ser por Fleur la institución no sería de renombre y no tendría tanta publicidad como otras escuelas fuera del país.

A donde Fleur se dirigía era a una universidad para los mas dotados en arte, solo aquellos que superen la convencionalidad y demuestren tener un talento deslumbrante podían entrar, y ella lo hizo, eso significaba que estaba a unos pasos de volverse la bailarina más famosa de toda Europa.

—Felicidades—Le dijo con toda sinceridad, y Fluer corrió a abrazarlo.

Las cosas si que parecían ir para mejor.

Pasaron un par de horas y las demás chicas fueron cayendo como gotas de agua al establecimiento.

—Hola, buen día— dijo una, a lo que le respondió con un saludo amable.

—Hola Fleur, ¿Despierta desde tan temprano? —Le pregunto curiosa otra

—Sí, quería practicar un poco en soledad— Le respondió ella.

Estuvieron bailando un buen tiempo, hasta que llego Hermione, y todas se detuvieron mientras ella preparaba sus cosas, algunas estiraron, otras solo se fueron a tomar agua, pero todas descansaron a su forma.

Pero con rapidez aprovechó ese tiempo para continuar su coreografía, era fantástica, movía las manos de tal forma que parecían alas a punto de emprender vuelo, era realmente hermoso de admirar, y muchas disimuladamente se quedaron viéndole, solo un par de chicas se resistieron, molestas porque creían que era injusto que una sola chica tuviera todo ese talento.

Al ver como bailaba, Hermione le acompañó con una suave melodía que pegaba justo con los movimientos elegantes de la rubia. Parecía como si fuesen viejas compañeras de escenario.

En ese momento llegó el profesor, y se quedó fascinado por la química entre esas dos, se quedo esperando hasta que terminasen, y luego todos estallaron en aplausos.

—Wow, estoy de verdad estupefacto—Admitió, a lo que ambas sonrieron, y Fleur miró a la otra, que se veía adorable sonrojada y con esa sonrisa abierta.

— ¿Saben? Es más, desde ahora serán el dúo principal para la presentación dentro de una semana—Les informó, no podía darle una noticia mejor, esa presentación era importante, aunque luego venía la audición para el musical del Cisne Negro, y eso si que era importante.

—Gracias profesor— Dijo ella, y Hermione la secundó asintiendo.

El solo sonrió y comenzó con la práctica de todas.

Ella parecía ser ahora el nuevo modelo a seguir, porque todas ignoraban las instrucciones del profesor y seguían los intrincados pero hermosos pasos de la rubia.


	3. Acto 3

**Capítulo 3: engaño**

En el interior de la casa las luces estaban apagadas, estaba todo en silencio, excepto por unos leves gemidos provenientes del sillón pero Fleur no lo notó hasta que fue tarde, habían quedado en encontrarse en su departamento para comer algo y ver películas, pero cuando llego con la comida en mano la tiró toda al suelo al ver a Hermione acostarse con una pelirroja de su clase, estaba atónita pero más dolida, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Estaba entre las piernas de esa chica sin ningún decoro.

—Hermione…—Dijo y antes de derramar una lágrima corrió hacia afuera otra vez, ya que no quería que la viera llorar, ya era suficiente con esto.

Hermione al verla no pudo decir nada, estaba en shock, no la esperaba hasta tres horas más tarde así que cayó en los encantos de esa rusa que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Fleur espera! —Le gritó y se comenzó a vestir lo más rápida que pudo, mientras que la chica también para marcharse.

— ¡Fleur! —Dijo corriendo tras ella— ¡N-no es lo que parece, por favor! —

—Sí, claro—Le dijo y continuó sin ver atrás, corrió tan rápido que luego de unos kilómetros entró a su casa y se cayó agotada en el suelo del living.

El teléfono y el celular comenzaron a sonarle, pero los ignoró, no quería hablar con ella, no quería ninguna patética explicación de por qué le estaba metiendo los cuernos con una chirusa, ella solo quería que la dejase en paz, tenía el corazón roto, y así era, si quería jugar sucio pues se quedaría sola, muy sola, porque ella no le rendiría ninguna cuenta, nunca mas.

Días atrás:

Cuando pensaba que estaba practicando completamente sola se equivocaba, siempre había alguien allí, siempre viéndola. Cuando descubrió que Hermione se fascinaba con su espectáculo se halago y la otra muerta de vergüenza como pago por ser su espectadora privada decidió ayudarla tocando canciones solo para ella, y así fue como se convirtieron en un dúo muy único

Una semana antes:

Los días pasaban y Hermione seguía viendo a Fluer cada vez le caía mejor al punto de gustarle de alguna forma, era inteligente divertida, centrada y muy talentosa, le gustaba de verdad. Al cabo de unos días mas Hermione y Fleur se habían enamorado sin remedio de la otra.

Horas antes;

Hermione estaba por volver a casa cuando se largó a llover así que Fleur tomó su auto y la llevó a su casa la que no previo fue que en el trayecto cuando apenas llegaron antes de bajarse del auto Hermione le dio un beso, un beso que no sabía si fue destinado a su mejilla pero terminó en sus labios, rojas como tomate, Hermione se adentró a su casa cerrando rápidamente la puerta y Fleur marchó a toda prisa cuando logro volver en sí.

Así que así pasaron el día muriendo por la otra lentamente.

Lo que tampoco sabían es que alguien mas las miraba y que ese alguien seduciría vilmente a Hermione.


	4. Acto 4

**_Shaliahlam :_**Oh ya veras, genial :D

**_Lina:a_**jaja si si ya actualizaré

**_Nemo : _**Por supuesto

**_ :_**Oh creeme que yo mas que nadie no creo eso, espero que esto resuelva tu duda

**_Mistress: _**Ya lo verás :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5: ¿Es esto locura?<em>**

Al pasar los días ella no pudo evitar notar que algo malo pasaba, siempre encontraba cosas raras en su cuerpo un extraño deseo de hacer y hacerse daño, qué mierda era todo esto.

Cuando llegó al salón de ballet todas la miraban más de lo usual y estaban calladas, le abrieron camino cuando pasaba entre ellas, qué rayos les pasaba, pronto lo descubrió, en el tablón de anuncios estaba la audición para el cisne, tanto negro como blanco, ella nunca práctico el primero así que no se sentía segura pero tal y como las otras, ella pensaba que era perfecta para el papel, así que solo firmó con su nombre, en una semana eh…eso iba a ser interesante.

Cuando fue a ponerse el traje se encontró con Hermione, la ignoró.

—Espera por favor—Le rogó reteniéndola con la mano, bien, qué quería, la miró interrogante y molesta.

—No te enojes, solo quería…quería disculparme ya sabes porque, pero por favor no creas que lo quise así ella me dio una poción

—Sí claro y yo soy Natasha de Iron Man, suéltame que llego tarde—No dijo más y la dejo. Que fastidio esa mujer, sí la quería aun pero no podía soportarlo, no más. Así que cuando estaba vistiéndose a el espejo encontró que tenía un padrastro sobresalido en el dedo índice se lo mordió pero ahí sintió otra vez esa sed extraña, ese deseo de hacer daño, y lo hizo se tiró de él y consiguió sacarse piel hasta la muñeca, en ningún momento gritó o lloro, solo sonrió malévolamente con la boca ensangrentada.

Algo verdaderamente malo había comenzado.


End file.
